Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data analysis and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for content-independent determination of file-system-object risk of exposure.
History of Related Art
Data breaches are prevalent. To prevent data breaches, electronic data is often categorized using, for example, operational procedures and processes, as sensitive (e.g., confidential or compliance-related). Sensitive electronic data is typically segregated in a given file system. Permissions may also be assigned. In other words, electronic data having certain content categorizations may be treated in a way that is supposed to be more secure. However, organizations are not typically able to perform analysis regarding, for example, what electronic data is actually at risk of being exposed to an unintended audience.
Moreover, as the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.